The Gleeful World Of Disney
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot parodies and songfics of Glee songs with Disney characters! I suck at summaries. There's a better description inside. Rated just in case.
1. Animation Disney Feature

**So, today is the tenth anniversary of my joining the site (YAYA!), so I decided to post a new fanfic. This is a Disney parody of Fox's Glee. Instead of writing actual plot, all chapters are either going to be songfics and parodies or parodies of scenes in Glee. This will kind of be like Disney Park (South Park parody), but with Glee. I do not own Disney or Glee. They belong to...well, Disney and Fox (Why can't they get along? .).**

**This first chapter parodies Science Fiction/Double Feature originally from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

_**Mickey Mouse had aphasia when he starred in Fantasia  
But he told us what he'd bring  
The Incredibles were there in jet black underwear**_

_**Simba was The Lion King**_

_**And someone sure showed Icabod and Mr. Toad  
They are caught in a similar fling  
Then at a deadly pace Stitch came from outer space  
And this is how the message ran: **_

_**Animation, (ooh-ooh-ooh) Disney Feature  
Dr. F. (ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature  
See androids fighting (ooh-ooh-ooh) Buzz and Jessie  
Tony Jay stars in (ooh-ooh-ooh) Treasure Planet  
Oh-oh-oh-oh oooh at the late night  
Walt Disney Picture Show. **_

_**I knew Captain Jack Sparrow was over a barrel  
When Captain Barbossa took to the hills  
And I was really turned on when I saw TRON  
Fight an MCP that's evil and kills  
And Bagheera said prunes give him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But when worlds collide, said Naveen to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills **_

_**Animation, (ooh-ooh-ooh) Disney Feature  
Dr. F. (ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature  
See androids fighting (ooh-ooh-ooh) Buzz and Jessie  
Tony Jay stars in (ooh-ooh-ooh) Treasure Planet  
Oh-oh-oh-oh oooh at the late night  
Walt Disney, Picture Show. **_

_**I wanna go, oh-oh oooh  
To the late night Walt Disney Picture Show.  
By R.K.O, oh-oh-ooooh  
To the late night Walt Disney Picture Show.  
In the back row oh oh oh oh  
To the late night Walt Disney Picture Show. **_

**Let me know what you guys think! Suggestions are welcome! Any song covered on Glee for any Disney movie, any Disney Afternoon show, Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Lizzie McGuire, Even Stevens, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, House of Mouse, Epic Mickey, and Kingdom Hearts.**


	2. A Boy Like Kovu

**I watched The Lion King 2 yesterday, and this popped into my head! This is A Boy Like That/I Have A Love originally from West Side Story.**

It was just after the Outlanders' ambush on Simba. Kiara and Simba argued which ended in the princess running off to her room, crying. Sunlight hit her face, and she looked up to see a crack between the rocks. _'Fine. If he's exiled, then so am I!' _She thought with determination. She started tearing away the rocks when someone padded quietly into her room.

"Going somewhere?" Sarabi asked.

Kiara gasped and turned to see her grandmother and friend standing in the doorway looking stern. Kiara swallowed. "I know he had nothing to do with that ambush. If he's exiled, then I'm exiled, too!"

"You would choose a murderer over your pride? Your whole family?" Sarabi asked, aghast. "Just what do you see in that boy?" Music starts and she begins singing.

_A boy like that who's mother killed your brother,  
Forget that boy and find another,  
One of your own kind,  
Stick to your own kind!_

Sarabi was speaking of Kiara's late older brother Kopa who was murdered by Zira in one of her plots to have Kovu become king. That resulted in her banishment.

_A boy like that will give you sorrow,  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow,  
One of your own kind,  
Stick to your own kind!_

Kiara rolled her eyes. It wasn't like the savannah was crawling with lions her age. What other options does she have?

_A boy who kills cannot love,  
A boy who kills has no heart.  
And he's the boy who gets your love  
And gets your heart.  
Very smart, Kiara, very smart!_

_A boy like that wants one thing only,_  
_And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely._  
_He'll murder your love;_  
_Scar murdered mine._  
_Just wait and see,_  
_Just wait, Kiara,_  
_Just wait and see!_

Kiara stared at her grandmother in shock.

_Oh no, Grandmother, no,  
__Grandmother, no!  
It isn't true, not for me,  
It's true for you, not for me.  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart,  
But my heart, Grandmother,  
But my heart  
Knows they're wrong_

_You should know better!_  
_You were in love - or so you said._  
_You should know better..._

_I have a love, and it's all that I have.  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him; I'm his,  
And everything he is  
I am, too.  
I have a love, and it's all that I need,  
Right or wrong, and he needs me, too.  
I love him, we're one;  
There's nothing to be done,  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him and hold him forever  
Be with him now, tomorrow  
And all of my life_

_When love comes so strong_  
_There is no right or wrong_  
_Your love is your life_

They finished that last stanza together. After taking a few deep breaths, Sarabi studied her granddaughter. She really was in love and adamant on the fact that Kovu is innocent. She sighed sadly. She hoped she won't regret this, but... "Go find him." Kiara looked shocked.

"What?"

"If you two are truly meant to be...love will find a way." Sarabi said gently. "Just...take great care of yourself, granddaughter."

Kiara smiled and hugged her grandmother gratefully. "Thank you, Grandmother." She finally broke through the wall and ran off.


End file.
